


such a pretty thing

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Explicit Language, F/F, Humor, Iron Islands (Westeros), Post-Canon, Queen Daenerys, Queen Yara Greyjoy, Quintuple Drabble, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After Euron’s death, Yara ends up as Queen of the Iron Islands. When Queen Daenerys comes to Pyke, it means they have been overpowered them or Yara is being expected to to aid the North. She truly hopes it’s neither. All of those roads lead to death.





	such a pretty thing

**Author's Note:**

> These two really deserved to get together. That's all I'm saying. Requested by lofticries (AO3): "dany/yara + sexual tension through eye contact." I strayed a bit from direct eye contact BUT YOU KNOW. WHO DOESN'T LOVE STARING AT BOOBS? AHH. Please enjoy my nonsense.
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

There's nothing more fucking unpleasant to Yara than calm waters, an empty fishing port, and one of Lord Dunstan Drumm's sons visiting Pyke. She's reigning Queen of the Iron Islands — that means putting up with all of the lot. If Yara doesn't kill them first.

(The ones who opposed her at her queensmoot _will_ regret it.)

One of the guards, wearing a black iron breastplate and pothelm, informs her of Daenerys Targaryen arriving at Lordsport. This Queen of the Seven Kingdoms means to either flee to these shit-stained rocks as expected if the war fails and the dead have risen. Or Yara is being expected to bring the Ironborn to their aid.

She truly hopes it's neither.

All of those roads lead to death. Even the Greyjoy words will dissolve into winds now dusted and blowing snowfall.

Yara nods to her guard and then yanks apart her leather-bodice's strings, declaring her leave for the fastest horse. The salt-air feels unnaturally cool to Yara's visibly sweaty, flushed skin. It flaps against her poncho robe covered with wax and fish oil. They'll have to do preparations.

She dismounts on the cobblestones, peering up at the black-and-red dragon sails, and then curling her upper lip in revulsion. Donnel — the firstborn son of Lord Drumm, and a piss-poor captain who couldn't fuck a woman worth a damn — greets the silver-haired queen and her Unsullied who joined her. He proclaims himself, bowing dramatically and gesturing out with both hands.

(Well, one hand and a large, steel fishing-hook. Yara would rather fuck herself on the hook than Donnel's stinking, flaccid cock.)

Daenerys's expression remains neutrally agreeable, when the older and greasy lord purposely blocks her from walking off the dock, reaching for her hand. Yara doesn't waste time, shoving Donnel from behind, right into the blue-grey chasm of the sea.

"Was that necessary?" Daenerys questions, her astonishment fading. Her pale violet eyes crinkling as she fights down a smile.

Yara sighs, thumbing under her belt.

"Long overdue," she admits grimly, tuning out the sounds of Donnel cursing and gulping on sea-water, observing the Dragon Queen's ivory-and-silver finery and dress.

Such pretty things. _She's_ a pretty thing as well.

If Yara had not agreed to a new way for the Ironborn, she would have stolen this woman by now, coaxing her, dragging her back to the Sea Tower where Balon Greyjoy's solar warms them by the light of the multiple braziers. Rip off Daenerys's finery and embroidered silk and armor. Explore her little, hairy cunt with a push of Yara's fingers. Lick her open. Fuck her until she shrieks.

"My Queen, it's a pleasure seeing you again…"

Daenerys gazes to the lacings exposing the twin swells of Yara's breasts. It's only for a moment, but Yara flashes a wicked and knowing grin. A land-queen bold enough to lust and fuck for whomever she wants?

Maybe the gods _are_ good.

"The pleasure is all mine," Daenerys respond flatly, looking up as if nothing were amiss.

_Very good indeed._

*

 


End file.
